


After It's All Done

by acatastrophe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika - Freeform, Eren x Mikasa, F/M, Jean x Sasha, Mostly Fluff, cottagecore eremika, hint of JeanSasha, jeansasha, somewhat of an au?, there might be something explicit idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatastrophe/pseuds/acatastrophe
Summary: In another life, there was no one waiting on the other side of the sea. Thus Eren Yaeger and Mikasa Ackerman get to live the peaceful and domestic life they always wanted.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

She can still hear his heartbeat after all these years. Eren's held Mikasa's hand and his other free arm wrapped around her. Her head nuzzled underneath his chin and their hands met at Eren's chest. Midnight was slowly approaching and Mikasa could see the scattered stars from her bed. Winds rustled though the leaves and its haunting howl was almost like a lullaby to her. Hearing the weather was comforting.  
Two empty mugs were on the night stand beside Eren's side of the bed. Though Eren wasn't much of a tea drinker, he had grown to like the taste and fragrance of chamomile tea. Beside his empty mug laid his wedding ring. On Mikasa's nightstand there was a book and a dish for her wedding ring. Across from them laid a chair designated for clothes. Though typically it would be for preparing for the next day, tonight their usual cardigans laid there. Mikasa's scarf laid on top of her signature pink cardigan.  
Their bodies were entangled with each other underneath the warm and soft blankets. One of Mikasa's legs hooked around his waist and her other free hand rested near his shoulder. Eren was asleep for some time and Mikasa was slowly drifting away. More warmth radiated from Eren which made her eyes heavy. Before she finally drifted away into sleep, her last thought was, "I'm the richest woman there ever was."  
-

Dawn blossomed and stars were slowly starting to fade. Purples and pinks were sprawled across the sky while strands of sunlight began to reach above the horizon. Grey clouds were starting to take over the sky, but the vibrant colors of dawn were still on full display. Mikasa awoke to the sound of breakfast being made, which almost surprised her. Then again, she remembered that Eren wanted to make more of an effort of making breakfasts nowadays. Yet, she still found herself still somewhat sleepy. About a few minutes later she finally started to get on with her day. She slipped out of bed and immediately wrapped herself with the pink cardigan that was on the chair across from her. The morning chill seeped into their cabin and from her window she could see that the nearby forest was laced with fog.

The alluring aroma of eggs and bacon filled the living room. On the table there was already a cup of black tea waiting for her along with a few slices of bread and butter. Eren turned away from his cooking, "Good morning." He greeted sweetly. Mikasa had taken a seat and returned the greeting kindly, "Good morning."  
The black tea was still bitter, but she mostly drank it because of the warmth. She could feel the hot beverage go down into her stomach which helped her warm up. Though the stove exuded heat, the wooden floor was still frigid from the night.

  
Mikasa put a generous amount of butter onto the bread that had some raisins embedded into it along with some cinnamon. Baking was a new hobby of hers and she found herself to be impressed with how well the bread turned out. The butter complemented the sweetness and the cinnamon balanced the flavor. It was firm, but still soft. Eren then placed a plate filled with eggs and bacon in front of her. Eren would always put too much food on her plate. While he would have a similar portion, he would always give her at least a little more than what he had.

Much like Mikasa, Eren picked up on new hobbies and skills. Cooking seemed to be one of his favorite chores and Armin lent them one of his recipe books. Eren pulled up a seat across from Mikasa and she took a bite of what he made. The bacon was crispy yet also tender, and the eggs were runny and the salt brought out the buttery flavor. Mikasa gave Eren a pleasant nod. "I'm glad you like it." Eren replied as he spread butter onto the sweet bread. Similarly to Mikasa, he gave her an impressed look after he took a bite. "Mikasa! This is amazing!" He exclaimed as Mikasa took another sip of her tea.

-

It had been roughly a year since they moved to this cabin. Although it was small, it was perfectly cozy. It had three bedrooms, two of which were waiting for future children. A river ran near their home and in the backyard a garden was flourishing. The woods weren't too far away and neither was the city. Although some of their friends entertained the notion of moving to somewhere more quiet, for now it was just Eren and Mikasa. It was perfect.

During their time at the cabin, Mikasa allowed her hair to grow. It starting to go past her shoulder and she would have to tie it into a low ponytail whenever she did her daily chores. On the other hand, Eren's hair was still short, but it was also somewhat shaggy nowadays. He was still indecisive about whether or not to grow it out completely. Sometimes Mikasa would carefully trim his hair if it got in his eyes.

Mikasa threw the maroon scarf around her neck and headed into the backyard. The garden was created by the both of them and they took turns mending and harvesting. Autumn was approaching and thus the garden provided a bountiful selection of vegetables and berries. Eren, on the other hand, hacked away at logs in order to start a decent fire for the evening. Mundane chores were relaxing for the two of them. After years of fighting, plain domestic life was almost like heaven. It was almost predictable and completely calming. "How old are we actually?" Eren would say in a jokingly manner whenever they would get ready for bed. Sometimes Mikasa would answer correctly, and sometimes she would blurt a random age. This life may seem boring to most, and both Eren and Mikasa would agree that living far out in the countryside wasn't exciting. It was true that most people wouldn't want to live on the countryside and be secluded. Yet, both Eren and Mikasa wouldn't trade this life for the world.


	2. Chapter 2

The autumn wind blew and welcomed the heavy clouds. The trees shook softly and the breeze went through some of Mikasa's dark hair. Regardless of the weather she kept harvesting some of the fruits from the garden. Raspberries, blueberries, strawberries, and black berries were only a small variety of what they were growing. However, she figured she would harvest the rest tomorrow. 

Today, their friends from the city were going to visit them. Similarly to Eren and Mikasa, all of their friends sought an early retirement. It seemed that almost everyone in the Survey Corps sought domestic life immediately. This rung especially true for Jean, Connie, and Sasha, who were eager to return to a simpler life. Armin was reluctant on leaving the corps entirely, but eventually settled in the city once one of the first universities opened. For a moment, it looked like both Eren and Mikasa were still going to stay in the corps. However, what was the point in staying? 

It was assumed they would be in city like the rest of the 104th crew. After all, they lived in the city on their own for almost three years. Yet, leaving the city was the always on Eren's mind. All he ever knew was confinement and Mikasa missed the countryside more than anything. Before they left for their cabin, Sasha made Eren and Mikasa promise that they would still present in their friends lives. Mikasa wasn't one to break a promise

-

Mikasa slipped out of her working clothes and stared at her closet. While Eren was washing up, she analyzed her clothes. A part of her wondered if brandishing her old uniform would be funny, but immediately shot it down. She eventually settled for a baby blue dress and her coral colored cardigan. She slipped on her shoes and went out to the living room to prepare. 

The living room was ordinary and also comforting. On one side, there was the fireplace and a large window next to it. Across from the fireplace, there was a small coffee table which had two chairs and a couch surrounding it. Nearby there was a large bookshelf that was waiting to be filled with more novels and the like. The kitchen boarded the living room. 

On the coffee table there laid an embroidery which depicted a daffodil and a violet entangled with each other. Mikasa pulled out her sewing kit underneath the table and began to add to it. So far the embroidery remained colorless. Quietly she sewed as she awaited for Eren to emerge from their bedroom. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and looked up to see Eren was above her. "That's beautiful." Eren complimented. Mikasa softly smiled in return. "It was something my mother taught me." She replied. 

Eren's attire was similar to Mikasa's. A nice button down shirt with a forest green cardigan instead of his usual maroon one. The green brought out his eyes and contrasted nicely with his coloring. He wore his usual dark trousers with a belt along with a pair of boots. Mikasa's attire brought out her eyes and contrasted nicely with her hair. 

The two of them could hear the sound of a carriage and both of them stood up. "That must be them." Mikasa said as she put down her embroidery and began to put away her sewing materials. The two of them could see that it was indeed their friends outside and that Jean was helping Sasha out of a carriage. Before any one of them could knock, Eren opened the door. 

"Eren!" They all shouted joyously. Mikasa walked to the front door and saw that everyone she held dear to her heart was outside. Connie held onto the reigns of the horse and Armin had embraced Eren. Jean's hand held a basket and the other was still tightly wrapped around Sasha's. Mikasa's eyes were then drawn to Sasha's stomach.

"Mikasa!" Sasaha shouted as she quickly wrapped her arms around her. Mikasa hugged her in return and laid her head on Sasha's shoulder. "Surprise!" She said as they parted and she pointed to her stomach. Jean walked up to the two of them and gave Mikasa a warm smile before he embraced her. "It's so good to finally see you." Mikasa added as she turned back to Sasha's stomach. 

"I can't believe it's been so long!" Sasha added as she wrapped her arm around Jean. "We're also like you guys now!" She added as she held up her ring finger to present a silver band. Jean then bashfully held up his hand to present his matching ring. Mikasa wouldn't say she was shocked, because that would imply something more grave. In fact she was ecstatic, especially since she knew that they would be good parents. 

Eren then gestured to the open front door. "Oh please! Come inside!" 

**Author's Note:**

> oh there will be more chapters btw!!! thank you for the kudos! :)


End file.
